


Newsies NSFW fics

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Chapter One tags:, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Multi, Other, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the public eyes, Jack and Davey seemed like they had the softest relationship ever, outside of their own apartment it was all cuddles, gentle touches and sweet words, but behind locked doors? Things were different.No, things weren't toxic. The first rule of BDSM is 'Safe, Sane and Consensual' right? And that's what it all was. They were always safe, things were always sane, and it was always consensual.





	1. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the public eyes, Jack and Davey seemed like they had the softest relationship ever, outside of their own apartment it was all cuddles, gentle touches and sweet words, but behind locked doors? Things were different.
> 
> No, things weren't toxic. The first rule of BDSM is 'Safe, Sane and Consensual' right? And that's what it all was. They were always safe, things were always sane, and it was always consensual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
Safeword use

_"__Fuck!" _Davey moaned out, tugging at his bindings as Jack pounded into him, hitting his prostate at just the right angle every time.

Jack knew he was doing something _right_ when he heard Davey curse. When they had first started out with this side of their relationship, Davey was almost-reluctant to curse, as if -as ironic as it was how dirty the situations were- swearing would offend _somebody._

The rope was pressing into the skin of Davey's wrists just nicely, adding a little pain to his immense pleasure. He wasn't used to the blindfold though. That had been relatively new. Although he wasn't complaining, it was hot as _fuck._

Davey felt a harsh slap across his face, and it took just a split second to register that the sting was a little _too_ much, rougher than what he was used to. He hissed in pain and yelped out a quick, "R-Red!"

Almost as soon as the words left his lips, he felt Jack stop in his tracks, and light finally came in, almost blinding as quick as it was, as his blindfold was slipped off, "Hey hey, baby what's wrong?" Jack asked, his voice breathy from the exertion, but a stark contrast to the dominant voice that he had just a few moments before.

"J-Just a lil' too rough s'all.." Davey murmured. 

Jack stroked Davey's cheek gently, over where the latter assumed was a bright red mark, frowning a little, "You wanna stop for now?"

Davey nodded wordlessly, and the shorter man made quick work of untying his wrists, taking each of them and pressing feather-light kisses to the joint before rubbing at them gently. "Turn over love?" Jack requested, meeting Davey's eyes.

Another nod came from Davey as he turned onto his stomach. Jack's hands soon met his lower back, not rough or commanding as they had been early, but slow and gentle, massaging the all-too-tender muscles. He worked his way up to his lover's shoulder eventually, taking his sweet time while murmuring soft assurances.

As quick and rough as they always are, this is one of the things Davey cherishes most of all. The times _after. _When the two would ease eachother down and made sure they knew they loved one another.

Davey loves moments like these, because he knows that in an hour or two, he and Jack will be wrapped up in eachother's arms, with some movie on in the background.

And Davey cant wait.


	2. Requests

Hey guys! Just wanted to say that I’m taking requests for NSFW fics, to be posted in this book :)


End file.
